Soul Magic
Soul magic is a type of magic not limited by one god or planet, and is incredibly versatile. The caster uses the energy of souls, whether their own or others, to empower their pre-existing spells or to create new spells normally impossible at that level or at all. While there are some positive uses for soul magic, such as preventing the departure of the soul to revive someone and healing a damaged soul, it is predominantly a dark school of magic. It is a powerful but a dangerous path, so users beware. An important caveat is that soul magic is not common knowledge; in fact, most knowledge of it is lost to the known galaxies. In order to use soul magic, a champion must spend a good deal of time researching and actively seeking the knowledge necessary. This can be through learning one or two premade spells from a lost text and studying its mechanics, finding an ancient master of soul magic to teach them, or aggressive personal research starting from scratch (arguably the most difficult option). ''Champion and A Half Using the power of soul magic, it is possible to create a new tree of powers for your champion. This is different than becoming a dual champion, as it technically still uses the powers of your deity, but modified. An example is as follows: : There is a dual champion of Uranus and Neptune. Originally, they were a champion of Uranus, and thus has many wind powers. The champion now wishes to learn Neptune powers. To learn Neptune powers, the champion must start wit Tier 1 powers and work their way up, and they have a seperate pool of celestial energy for Neptune to use for powers. : There is a champion of Neptune who is studying soul magic. He wishes to create a tree called Living Water, which uses soul imbued water to attack enemies. Because they are still technically using the power of Neptune, they may take powers of any tier that they already possess. Instead of celestial energy, however, the champion uses portions of souls to cast these spells. They are also limited by how much "Living Water" they have produced. Basically, they spend energy creating a medium for this new spell tree, then spend more energy to manipulate it. There are pros and cons to soul magic, namely that it is expensive. The amount of soul energy required to form a new spell tree is large, but these spells are generally more powerful and more effective than normal spells of that tier. Known Spell Trees 'Black Snow: '''(Mercury) A snow imbued with the powers of cold and soul. : Black Snow is a spell tree for champions of Mercury. Black Snow, as an item, is created through the Tier 4 spell "Return to Nothing", which converts living people and creatures into a pile of this snow. The higher the rank, the more snow produced (Return to Nothing traps some soul energy of the target, but not all of it). A handful of black snow is equivalent to 1 celestial energy, though it cannot function on its own. To cast a black snow spell, the champion needs the appropriate quantity of black snow for the tier, and the appropriate amount of soul energy. Black snow is an effective material for creation and freezing based attacks.